The present invention relates generally to methods and systems which facilitate user authentication in a computing system, and, more specifically, to methods and systems for authenticating users based on selection of a plurality of icons displayed to the user.
In computer systems, access to particular features, data, physical locations and the like is often protected through a password authentication process. A user enters a password through a user interface, and the computer system verifies the user's password prior to allowing the user access to a secured item. Typically, a password is comprised of a combination of alphanumeric characters inputted to the computer system through a keyboard, keypad, touch screen, mouse or the like. In this type of authentication system, there are a variety of ways for another person to obtain knowledge of the user's password, potentially compromising the authentication process. For example, an onlooker may see the particular keys that the users utilize to enter their password, thus, obtaining access to their password.
The problem may be further exacerbated through systems that lack dedicated keyboards, keypads and the like. For example, a smart phone may not have any numeric buttons, and thus, a user may enter data through a virtual keyboard, or keypad displayed on the smart phone screen. However, this type of data entry technique is problematic for inputting passwords and other sensitive data, because the password input screen is easy to recognize and any person within the line of sight of the screen may see the keys of the virtual keyboard actuated by the user, thus obtaining access to the user's password.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a secure method and system of inputting a password.